The Doctor's secret army
by saki.clam
Summary: What happens when pesky bits pf regeneration energy are absorbed by human children? ADOPTED FROM HELLOSWEETIE4737


**Hi. I'm Saki and i'm the new author for this fanfiction. I adopted it from my good friend Minami (hellosweetie4737 ) **

**This is the first chapter, which I made a few changes to, i'll be posting the next chapters soon hopefully, but my parents took my computer away so it wont be super fast (sorry) anyway! For those of you who are new, enjoy the story.**

The Doctor's Secret Army

Prologue

Every time the Doctor regenerates, no matter how hard he tries, at least a single bit of Regeneration energy escapes into the Time Vortex. So far, a human child breathed in every strand of that energy. Vashta, the Doctor's dear Silurian friend, knew that the Regeneration energy must go somewhere, and was worried that it might fall into the wrong hands. Regeneration energy is very powerful, and a rare thing now that there was only one known source of it left. So, Vashta set off to find out where it went off. After months of searching and searching, with only a few false leads, she decided to take a break from searching and go home. Then one day, Vashta found that she was searching for the wrong thing.

On a rainy night about a month or two after Vashta returned home, Jenny, Vashta's human wife, heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door, she saw a young girl on her doorstep. Her curly ginger hair was soaking wet, her freckled ivory skin was dripping with rain water, and her big, glowing green eyes were weary. She looked like she was on the point of collapsing. Jenny took pity on the poor human girl and let her sleep in the attic that night. The next morning, the house was empty and everyone was gone (Strax was at the local pub and Vashta was out looking at cases), so Jenny made flyers asking if anyone knew the girl and posted them around the area. When Vashta came across one, she decided that the girl could stay at the house for a little while. Though they decided to do two things- keep it from Strax, who would want the child to do some sort of labor that a young girl couldn't put up with, and to name her- they thought that Bliss would do, since they have never seen her unhappy.

Bliss really liked living with Jenny and Vashta. She spent her time with Jenny and grew very fond of her.

Then, a whole week later, Jenny got very sick. Although it was an illness that was never heard of by humans, Vashta recognized it and left to retrieve the cure. They wouldn't let Bliss in with Jenny because they were afraid that she would get sick, but Bliss missed her. After a few days of worriedly waiting for Vashta to return with the cure, she snuck out of her tiny, but cozy, room in the attic and went into Jenny's room. She was lying on the bed, moaning in her sleep. Bliss was horrified at the sickness of her friend. She felt this urge to hold Jenny's hand, which she complied to.

At that time, Vashta returned to come and check on Jenny. When she opened the door to Jenny's room she saw Bliss holding Jenny's hand, her eyes glowing with golden regeneration energy. Her whole body was glowing and with the light moving over to Jenny. It faded after Jenny's body was fully encased in the golden light. Jenny's eyes began to flutter, and Bliss (who looked the same- no change to either of their appearances) let go of her hand.

Jenny had made a full recovery in under a minute.

Strax found out about Bliss the next day. Since Vashta and Jenny were feeling guilty about not telling him anyway it worked out in almost every way. He found her when he was making his rounds to check for intruders. He decided to check in the attic for because he hadn't been in a while. He found her healing herself from a paper cut she got from drawing a picture of a purple cat. He locked her in and waited for Vashta and Jenny to come back from lunch, and told them these exact words "I have found a small human intruder in the attic, so I put her in custody and waited to ask permission of termination". He only had waited to terminate her because he was a guest in Vashta and Jenny's house. If he was his home then he would have terminated her on the spot. They had to explain everything to him and make him apologize to Bliss- who was thoroughly frightened when she saw "a big, scary potato man".

She soon got her fear of Strax and began to have an interest in the 'potato man'. Strax began to have an interest in Bliss and, much to Jenny and Vashta's dismay, taught her how to use a bow and arrows. It was a very bad idea, since arming a young child with a weapon can sometimes be a _bit _dangerous. But Bliss got very good at her weapon and was careful not to hurt anyone.

Soon after this, River Song, the Doctor's wife and aerologist, decided to intervene. She had the same idea as Vashta a long time ago, and discovered that every bit of escaped regeneration energy had been breathed in by human infants. She was monitoring some of them, and was startled when she found out Bliss, whose name was actually Joy Bloomwood, was living with them.

Her theory was that every child will get a certain and different power from the regeneration energy. Power that can be used for good or bad.

River volunteered to look for the remaining children with the Vortex Manipulator and report back every few months so Vashta, Jenny and Strax could see her progress. They three friends decide they would house the children, raise them, and eventually train them so that they can be the Doctor's secret army- to fight with and for him when he needs them the most. The only thing is that the Doctor must never know.

**They will keep calling her Bliss, they had already gotten used to calling her that, and they thought it suited her more**


End file.
